Dearest Brother
by thealmightyE
Summary: It's been a few years since Liu's little brother Jeff went insane and disappeared. Now Liu is on the run to search for his only surviving family member. This is a Creepypasta fanfiction from my DeviantArt account thealmightyE if you want to check it out from there.
1. Chapter 1

Liu panted hard as he quickened his sprint. He needed to go faster. The rain pelted him with miniature aquatic bombs that exploded upon impact with his skin, but he drove on. He saw the figure he was chasing suddenly stop. Liu braked to a halt and tried to catch his breath. "Jeff." he called out to the figure, limping. "Please come back. It's okay, I'm not going to turn you in. Please, just stop running and talk to me." Liu was tired, his muscles ached and he was on the brink of tears. Jeff turned around. He looked the same as he did, before that horrible incident. His light brown hair stuck to his face as he had been running in the rain. His dark brown eyes had a melancholy look as they stared at Liu. And Jeff's face, seemed dismal. Jeff shook his head. "It's too late for me now Liu. Go, you're wasting your time trying to help me. I'm a lost cause." Liu shook his head violently. "No! You're not a lost cause! I don't care! Please! Let me at least try!" Liu's voice was edging upon hysteria. "Too late for that." Said Jeff in a hushed voice as he started to morph. His skin, tanned from years of playing outside, turned salt-white, his eyes grew baggy and crazed, his hair changed from brown to black and wild, and scars ran along his mouth, forming a smile. Jeff grinned. "Too late for that." He repeated, a growl in his voice. He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a long, bloody carving knife. "TOO LATE FOR THAT!" he screamed as he ran at Liu swinging the knife. "YOU'RE TOO LATE LIU!" Liu froze in utter fear as he saw the knife swinging toward his chest.

"HURG!"

"KID! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Liu fell off the couch from which he was sleeping and clutched his stomach where the man had punched him. It was just a dream. The harsh welcome back to reality brought Liu to his senses as he took to his heels and ran out of the house. "GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY LITTLE MISCREANT!" shouted the man chasing Liu to the window. Liu jumped out and sprinted down the road, guided by the early morning light. That house had been a nice shelter, too bad it's owner returned so soon.

Liu was on the run. He had no home, no family to contact, and no real idea where he was heading. He was only guided by a simple incentive: Jeff. Ever since that horrible incident on that fateful day several years ago, Liu had been searching for his younger brother Jeffrey.

"Too bad I had to leave before breakfast." Liu clutched his empty and aching stomach. He only had about $25 left, and he didn't want to waste it. Perhaps he could check the McDonalds dumpster to see if some picky kid had thrown out their burger again because of the onions. Normally all he found there was some watered down coke but on rare occasions a fully intact cheeseburger.

"Breakfast for champions." Said Liu to himself giving a weak smile. He had been lucky enough to find a fully intact burger, except for a tiny bite taken out of it. He managed to scrap up a few fries as well, then he drank at a water fountain to wash it all down. While in the McDonalds bathroom to wash up he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Boy he was a mess. His dark brown hair stuck out in all directions, he had heavy bags under his eyes, his scarf was stained from being pushed around on the street, and his face was covered in scrapes and dirt. He quickly splashed his face with water a few time and hastily ran his fingers through his hair trying to wash out the gunk within. "That's a little better." He commented catching a final glance in the mirror before leaving.

Nighttime was the most dangerous time to be out on these shady streets. Liu had failed to find another shelter and was exposed to the terrors of the night. He jumped at every sudden step. Every police siren seemed to be for him. Every shady figure in the corner seemed to be glaring at him. Liu had never been good at fighting, and every attempt had failed him thus far. He had been beaten more times than not, but his quick feet kept him alive. Back in the good old days he'd been top ten in his school cross country team. Liu tried humming 'Time Warp' to try and keep from becoming too frightened by the shadows and figures looming around him.

Footsteps.

He'd been hearing a group of booted feet behind him for quite some time now. Liu dared not turn around, but he quickened his pace a little. The footsteps behind him quickened as well. Liu walked a little faster, and so did the tapping of feet. Liu took off running and caught a brief glance behind him. "Not these guys again." groaned Liu. This group of thugs had been pestering him ever since he arrived in this area just a week ago. Unfortunately, Liu's feet couldn't save him this time. He felt as though a gorilla were tackling him and he hit the concrete hard. Liu squirmed to get out of the thug's grip, but he was too strong for Liu. The gorilla-like thug pulled Liu to a standing position and forced himself to face the gang leader: A tall, lanky boy in his late teens with greased back blonde hair and sunglasses. "Alright kid, you been giving us trouble since the day you arrived here. Any last words before we beat the snot outta ya, you little punk?" Liu bit his lip and smirked. "How about 'take a bath, you smell like monkey feces'." The boy growled and grabbed Liu by his hair and slapped him across the face before dragging him to the nearest alleyway, his goons following. The boy threw Liu to the wall, pressing his foot onto his chest. "Alright ya little bastard. Time's up." A chill went down Liu's spine as he saw the boy take out a pocketknife. Liu squirmed, but the boy's foot kept him still. The goons chuckled as Liu tried to yell. The boy grabbed Liu's hair again. "One PEEP outta ya and I'll cut your tongue out and shish-ka-bob your eyes!" he hissed, spraying saliva on Liu's cheek. Liu gave a whimper as he closed his eyes tight and felt the cold, flat end of the knife tickling his neck. The boy chuckled and whispered "Time to carve something interesting in that little neck of yours." He ripped off Liu's scarf and pressed the knife closer.

"GAH!"

A sudden yell from the gorilla-like thug caught the leader's attention as he suddenly turned his attention away from Liu and gave a little yell himself. Liu opened an eye to see a knife, stuck dead in the center of the thug's chest. He fell straight the ground and the other thugs fled. The leader fell back in shock and looked at the end of the alleyway. Liu turned to see this sudden attacker. He saw the silhouette of a tall, slender figure. It walked toward them, swinging its hips as it approached. The thug scrambled backwards, shakily gripping his pocketknife for protection. As the figure approached Liu saw it better. It was a girl, she was probably only a few years younger than he was. She had long, silky black hair which reached her waist, a figure most girls would murder their parents for, and a long knife in her hand. She pulled her other knife from the dead thug's chest and sauntered toward the leader, unfazed by the blood that had splashed onto her sweater. The thug gave another yell as the girl stopped in front of him.

"Y'know, I've always hated men like you, but I gotta make this short and sweet. What was it that you said you were gonna do: cut out somebody's tongue and gouge their eyes out? Sounds like a wonderful idea."

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T! JUST CALL THE COPS! CALL WHOEVER YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T KI-"

His pleads were cut short and replaced with agonizing squeals of pain. Liu was too frightened to move. The girl had plunged her knives into both of his eye sockets. She then quickly pulled them out and stuck the other one down his throat, and proceeded to hack at his lower region with the other knife. After a horrifying five minutes of gurgled screams the leader said no more. The girl pulled her knives from the mangled corpse and stepped toward Liu. Liu could now see what he hadn't noticed before. The girl's eyes: they were completely black. Not just the colored area, but where the whites of her eyes were supposed to be there was black. They were pitch black like the starless night Liu found himself in. She just stopped and smiled at him. "It's alright, I'm not going to kill you. I just want to help." Liu gulped as he managed to croak out in a hoarse voice "Who are you?" the girl just smiled at him.

"Jane, just call me Jane."


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your shakes kids." Said an overly cheerful waiter as he set two large chocolate shakes on the table in front of Jane and Liu. The two of them were at a nearby Steak 'n' Shake where Jane decided to buy Liu a decent meal. She had, of course, changed out of her bloody clothing into something less suspicious. Jane flashed a grin at the waiter and handed him a $10 tip. "Thank you." The waiter walked off. Liu turned to Jane. "You shouldn't just go throwing your money around like that." Jane rolled her eyes. "Please, I get paid good money for my work. If I need more there's always a sucker who'll give me a few bucks for a good time. So don't you worry." Liu snapped upright. "'A good time'?! You mean you're a-"

"Prostitute? Yes. Hey, money isn't easy to come by. You gotta do whatever you can to survive." Liu still sputtered. "B-b-but, why?" Jane didn't answer. She simply sipped her milkshake and stared at Liu. "You gonna drink that or what?" Liu grudgingly stirred the whipped cream into the cold chocolate beverage and took a sip. Damn, it'd been forever since he had one of these. Jane set her drink down and stared at Liu with a gleam in her blank, shiny, coal-like eyes. "So, Liu. What person in their right mind would be all alone on the streets at this time of night? Especially someone who seriously lacks any skills of self-defense?" Liu turned a little red, but looked back at Jane. He swallowed the remaining milkshake in his mouth and looked Jane in the eye. "It's a long story." Jane leaned forward, smiling. "I got time." Liu gave Jane an apprehensive glance. Why was this stranger suddenly so interested in him? Did she really just want to be nice to him? He was admittedly grateful to her, but he had seen her brutally murder two boys hardly even twenty minutes ago. Liu took a deep breath, and decided to go against his better judgment.

"Well, it all started when my family and I moved into a new town a few years ago. It was me, my mom, my dad, and my little brother: Jeff. We were just starting to settle in and everything, but on my brother and I's first day of school some thugs came at the bus stop and decided to give us a hard time. At first we just ignored them, but then they got increasingly violent. Then one of them pulled a punch on Jeff and I tried to defend him, but as you've seen, I'm not much of a fighter. One of them pulled out a knife and started threatening to use it. Before I knew it, Jeff had gotten loose and had stabbed that bully in the side with his own knife. He didn't die, but we got in trouble with the police afterwards. I decided to take the blame for Jeff and took his place in juvenile detention. But, before I knew it, they let me out. Some new evidence proved that Jeff was acting in self-defense and I was free to go. However, when I got home, Jeff was in the hospital. It was horrible what happened. Some of those thugs confronted Jeff at some kid's birthday party he was at and tried to attack him. From what I heard, one of the kids got killed by accident and Jeff was splashed with bleach and set on fire. When they finally removed the bandages, he wasn't the same. Not just his appearance, but something seemed to snap in him. After he recovered, my mom found him in the bathroom. He was trying to…"

Here Liu bit his lower lip as the horrible memories were coming back to him. Jane took Liu's hand. It was a soft, smooth, yet extremely cold hand. "Go on." She said quietly. Liu took another deep breath, closed his eyes and went on.  
"He was trying to cut a smile into his face. His cheeks were bleeding. He turned to my mom and she asked him what in the world he was doing. Jeff put the knife down and asked 'Mommy, am I beautiful?' I'll never forget that look he had in his eyes. He looked like a crazed, wild, scared animal. My mom just ran over toward him and took the knife away, and held him tightly like any mother would do when they see their child in pain. I was too stunned to move. By now, my dad had finally come down and he saw the scene. My mom tried to explain what was going on, but my dad wouldn't hear it. He said 'The boy's done for! He's lost his mind! Put him down before he kills us all!' My mom started crying and tried to reason with my dad, but he just pushed her aside. I finally snapped out of my trance and jumped at my dad. He threw me as the wall and grabbed my neck and…"

Liu drifted off again and massaged his neck, as though caressing old wounds.

"I tried to fight him, but he was too strong. I couldn't fight him, and I couldn't breathe. Then… What happened next went by so fast. But me and my mom ran out of the bathroom and Jeff dragged my dad by the hair into the bathroom and locked the door. I remember hearing his voice, just barely audible over my dad screaming. ' .Sleep.' My mom held me tighter than she ever had before. I'd never been so scared in my life. But that didn't last long. Those thugs came back and grabbed us both. When Jeff finally came out of the bathroom he was… He was…"

Liu started choking here. His eyes and throat started to sting. Liu sniffed and continued.

"He was dripping with blood, my dad's blood! He saw the thugs and they told him to let them have his way with him or they'd kill me and my mom. Jeff just stood there for a while in silence, then he just got this wild look on his face. He went crazy. He jumped on these guys and massacred them! The jumped at one of the thugs plunging his knife down at him, but my mom was pushed in the way and she…"

Liu buried his face in his hands. He could see it. The vision of that horrible night was coming back to him clearer than ever. Nevertheless he continued narrating, in heaving sobs.

"He accidentally stabbed my mother. He just froze right there. I'd never seen him make that face before. He just looked so lost and hopeless, but… Then he got really angry. He pulled the knife out of her corpse and jumped on the thugs. I couldn't take it anymore. I took off running. I ran and I ran and I never looked back. I ran farther and faster than I ever had before. When I couldn't move any farther I passed out. I woke up in the police station that morning. They kept asking me what happened and I told them everything. I asked them what happened to Jeff. They told me he went missing. He was nowhere to be found. They told me when they found him he'd arrested for murder. I couldn't take it. They told me that they'd put me in government protection, but I ran away. I needed to find Jeff. I don't know what happened to cause him to go crazy like that, but that doesn't matter. I just need to find him."

Liu looked up, his face tearstained. Jane looked slightly sick. "But why are you dedicating so much to look for him after what he did to you?" Liu clenched his fists. "Because no matter what, he's still my brother. I promised to take care of him, and on my mother's grave I'm going to keep that promise." Jane stared back in silence. "So how exactly do you plan on finding him?" Liu wiped his face clean and composed himself. "Ever since he went missing that night, he's still been killing. I hypothesized that since whatever insanity has struck him gives him the unsatisfiable urge to kill. So he's been on a killing rampage with people who're better off dead anyway. You remember how last year everyone was enraged about that serial rapist that was found innocent despite the mountain of witnesses and evidence?" Jane nodded. "Yup, the reason why he was set off free was because of that big company that he owned. The company's name would suffer greatly if their founder was a convicted rapist." Liu nodded back. "Well, remember how he was found brutally murdered in his own house. I was able to find photos of the crime, and on the wall written in blood was ' .Sleep'. That's the same phrase I heard him say before he killed my father. In fact, everyone he killed had that saying painted somewhere near the crime. Wherever the crime is nearest, that's where I go."

Jane gave Liu a smile. "Y'know Liu, you're the craziest, most stubborn, most naive person I've met in a long time. And that's kinda refreshing from the goons I've been dealing with the past few years." Liu gave Jane a sidelong glance. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Jane gave a little laugh. "Liu, you don't mind if I tag along, do you? There's no way you'll be able to survive in these streets by yourself, and you seem like a pretty decent guy. I'd hate to see you get hurt." Liu was a little surprised at this. "Are you sure?" Jane grinned. "If I wasn't sure, why the hell would I bring up such a crazy prospect?" She stood up and extended her hand. "Count me in."


End file.
